The present disclosure relates to an editing device, an editing method, and an editing program, which easily realizes confirmation without leakage of edited content.
In the related art, an editing device may partially edit content data constituted of moving images or audios by an editing operation of an editor. In this case, the editor reproduces a part of the edited content each time performs the editing operation to thereby confirm the edited content. Next, when the editing operation is completed, the editor reproduces all the content after the editing operation to thereby perform a final confirmation (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-246989).